fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Trixie Tang
|aliases = Wonder Gal |gender = Female |species = Human |age = 10 |haircolor = Black |eyecolor = Blue |affiliations = Popular Kids School newspaper |loveinterests = Chester (To get back at Timmy) Timmy A.J. (One time) Francis Tad Chad Mark Chang (One time) Gary (One time) Dr. Vulcan (To get back at Timmy) Timantha (If she was a boy) |enemies = Denzel Crocker Timmy Turner (some episodes) |homeworld = Earth |residence = Dimmsdale, California Tang Mansion |friends = Timmy Turner Chester A.J. Tad Chad Mark Chang Gary Veronica Dr. Vulcan Timantha |parents = Mr. Tang (father) Trixie's mother |first = A Wish Too Far! |voiced by = Dionne Quan }} Trixie Tang is the most popular girl in Dimmsdale Elementary School who Timmy Turner strives to win over, among every other boy at her school. She is part of the popular kids social group at her school, and in some episodes is their leader. Her best friend and sidekick is Veronica. Character Trixie Tang is an extremely wealthy and popular ten-year-old elementary school student who is the most popular student at Timmy's school. She is depicted as a typical spoiled rich girl, a vain braggart who likes to flaunt her outer beauty when she needs a quick fix. Simply put, she is often portrayed as mean and inconsiderate, but not in the same type of meanness as Vicky the Babysitter. While her attitude toward Timmy's advances is usually cold, she has warmed up to Timmy before, usually when her popular friends are not around to see her. Timmy Turner has a crush on her and is frequently attempting to obtain her affection mostly to no avail as she usually rejects his advances, which is usually if Timmy does not have something that she desires. Timmy has managed to impress her a few times but these moments are relatively short lived. Trixie is friends with Veronica, but Trixie is seen to sometimes not care about her at all. Despite Trixie's seeming lack of interest in him, many of her fans support the two as a couple and believe that Trixie is the possible mother of Timmy's kids at the end of "Channel Chasers" due to the hairstyle of Timmy's future daughter, Tammy Turner, resembling that of Trixie's. She is not completely shallow, however, and she does admire Timmy when he performs acts of honesty or courage, but usually something or someone will get in between her and Timmy, and she will subsequently revert to her usual ways of shallow behavior. Description Trixie is taller than any other boy or girl in her class except for Veronica and Francis. It is unknown if she is older than Timmy, but he mentions that he went to camp with her so it is likely they are about the same age. She may be taller because girls commonly become taller than boys around puberty. She wears a lavender sweater with a lavender headband which holds her hair back, and with white matching boots. Trixie has long black hair and blue eyes. She is thought of by everyone at Dimmsdale Elementary to be the most beautiful girl in school. to find out she enjoys boyish activites.]] Personality Trixie is one of the wealthiest children in Dimmsdale and lives in one of the largest mansions in the city. The things she likes always change usually within five minutes. It is revealed that Trixie secretly loves stereotypically male-oriented things such as comic books, along with just liking the usual stereotypically girlish things like makeup, dolls, and dresses. Timmy has an obvious crush on Trixie, but she frequently rejects him. In many episodes he is seen making wishes on how to get Trixie to fall for him. In most occasions, Timmy actually does manage to impress Trixie enough to receive some sort of admiration from her, but eventually something comes in between them before any serious relationship can be developed. In some cases, another stronger or more popular kid like Tad, Chad, or Francis comes along and makes Timmy look bad, causing Trixie to fall for them over Timmy. Another time, Timmy rejected Trixie on Valentine's Day in favor of Tootie, causing Trixie to immediately like him due to his boldness in rejecting her, although by Trixie's next appearance she is back to her usual apathetic attitude toward Timmy. According to the episode "The Boy Who Would Be Queen", Trixie secretly likes boys' comics, which was found out when Timmy turned into a girl by Wanda and became friends with Trixie (only as Timantha, he/she was friends with her). She enjoys her time with Timantha because "she" is a girl who is willing to do both girl and boy stuff, and Trixie reveals she is willing to be friends with any boy who is able to admit he likes romantic soap operas - just so long as he does not admit it in front of her female friends. However, this bit of character insight is never mentioned again in the series, and in most of Trixie's appearances she acts and desires things any other preteen girl would, although she did become a superhero in "The Big Superhero Wish!" thanks to Timmy's wish. She may have feelings for Timmy; however, because she is one of the popular kids, she can't show it if it exists because the other popular kids hate Timmy. She has also tried to impress Timmy at least twice, once when he had no emotions and the other time when he rejected her for Tootie on Valentine's Day which apparently made 'her' obsessive for 'him'. Like the other unrequited pairings on the show, romantic developments between Trixie and other characters are completely ignored and are "reset" in the continuity by the very next episode. However, in the episode "Just the Two of Us!" Timmy learns that Trixie's beauty is only skin-deep, as when he wishes he and Trixie were the only two beings in the universe (with Cosmo and Wanda still by his side), Trixie becomes psychotically obsessed with his attention towards her, much to Timmy's suffocation. This episode shows the possibility of Trixie suffering from Borderline Personality Disorder or Histrionic Personality Disorder, as she hates being alone, to the point of near mental breakdown, and cries for attention. When Timmy decides to end their relationship, an angry Trixie chases him through the outskirts of a mini mall in her attempt to kill him using sporting and gardening equipment, including a helicopter to slice him in half with the propeller blades, since the missiles were sold separately. Timmy manages to evade Trixie long enough to wish everything back to normal, she returns to her normal self with other people to give her attention, while Timmy declares that he is done with relationships for the time being. However, this does not affect Timmy's feelings for her in later episodes. Background Family and early life Not much is known about Trixie or her family and how they became as wealthy as they are during the series. Trixie's mother has never been seen during the series, only mentioned in Trixie's debut appearance episode. There is a woman in the show who resembles Trixie, but this is Sanjay's natural mother and not to be mistaken for a relative of the Tang family. Her father is a short balding man with glasses. Unlike most rich parents, Mr. Tang is not usually protective of his daughter, he was willing to let a crazed-looking Timmy into his daughter's room with gardening tools with no argument. He might be this way because the popular kids usually have a bouncer guarding them. Trixie's presence in "School's Out!: The Musical" seems to suggest that she and her parent(s) don't always get along either, but these were all brief appearances during musical numbers about kids and parents. As revealed in "Wishology!", Trixie has been attending Dimmsdale Elementary School since kindergarten with Timmy, and he has been trying to get a kiss from her since he met her. Aside from Timmy briefly mentioning this, not much else is known about their early relationship or Trixie's early school life. Wonder Gal In the half-hour episode, "The Big Superhero Wish!", Trixie, like Timmy and his friends, gained super powers and was transformed into Wonder Gal (her appearance based on Wonder Woman), and she gaining Super Strength, Super Speed, and Super Popularity. She wound up accompanying Cleft the Boy Chin Wonder (Timmy), Matter Muncher Lad (Chester), Professor A.J. (A.J.), the Bouncing Boil (Elmer), the Sonic Youth (Sanjay), and the Crimson Chin in their attempt to battle the evils of the Bull-E (Francis), the Baby Shredder (Vicky), Dr. Crocktopus (Denzel Q. Crocker), and the Nega-Chin. Wishology In the television movie trilogy "Wishology!", Trixie is kidnapped by the Eliminators, who were gathering anybody who was close to Timmy. Trixie did not believe in the existence of fairies until she actually laid eyes upon them, and she became upset when she learned Timmy did not use his fairies to help others. Later on, Trixie starts to show a liking toward Timmy, who wishes her up a unicorn. At the end of the second part of the movie, Timmy tells his feeling and they share a kiss before going into The Darkness. Trixie sheds a tear when she thinks that Timmy had sacrificed his life. In the third part of the movie, Timmy and Trixie attempt to kiss a number of times but are interrupted each time by different characters. At the end, Jorgen wipes Trixie's memories of fairies and the events of Wishology, and she goes back to rejecting Timmy by her next appearance, although she did warm up to him again in later episode "Manic Mom-Day" (although, at that time, Timmy was actually Mrs. Turner in his body). School life Trixie's friends at school consist of her best friend and "less popular than her" Veronica, as well as the two popular boys Tad and Chad. She also has dozens of unnamed followers who show up at her birthday and/or Valentine's Day parties. Though she rarely socialises with anyone outside her circle, Trixie remains popular because she is the prettiest girl in school, and most of the other students like Timmy hopelessly vie for her attention to no avail. Only several students are shown to dislike her, Chester and sometimes A.J., who dislike the popular kids in general, and Tootie who is jealous of Timmy's crush on her (although in "Take and Fake", Trixie may have invited Tootie to her costume party). Francis also briefly bullied her alongside with Timmy, but this was only because he was trying to steal her from Timmy, which he succeeded and Trixie went with him on the beach instead of Timmy. Trixie also briefly dated Chester, but he did not enjoy it because girls give him hives, and she was trying to make Timmy jealous. The teachers at the school, including Mr. Crocker, usually admire her or give her special treatment as well. In the episode "Hail To The Chief", Trixie mentions that she works for the school newspaper as a political reporter, and therefore has to know the names of all the "losers" in her school, admitting that she was really feigning her ignorance of Timmy's name. Trixie helps Tad and Chad bring down Timmy after he became school president when Veronica showed them Timmy consorting with Sanjay, a nerdier student, in the school library. After taking photographs of Sanjay and Timmy with books, they accused Timmy of "geekiness" and impeached him from his office as president of the student body. Future Since Timmy has a crush on her, he expects to be married to her someday. Though she was not depicted in the TV movie Channel Chasers, it has been speculated by her fans that she is the mother of Timmy's children based on their appearances. Tommy has Trixie's black hair, and Tammy has Trixie's head band, hair style, and perfect teeth. A quiz on the Fairly Odd Movie's website may have challenged this connection, but the fact their names were on the quiz as answers were likely as a reference to "Channel Chasers", so it is still possibly up in the air. Trixie Tang is one of the characters who did not appear in the live action "A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner!" and "A Fairly Odd Christmas", and her prior romantic interactions with Timmy are not mentioned. Relationships Being the most popular and prettiest girl at her school, Trixie is sought after by a number of students including Timmy Turner. Relationship with Timmy Turner Timmy Turner constantly pines for the affection of Trixie Tang, but most of the time she will not even give him the time of day. In a few cases, she does not even seem to remember his name correctly, although she might be feigning this as she revealed in "Hail to the Chief" that, as school newspaper editor, she has to know the name of all the school's losers. However, many times when Trixie has been given the opportunity to actually speak with Timmy alone, she appears to be a little more interested in him, and often warms up to him after getting to know him (she also shared a direct first kiss with Timmy during the ending of Wishology's "The Exciting Middle Part" before he is sucked into the Darkness. They then have tried multiple times to kiss again, interrupted by another male character sticking their head in the way and taking Timmy's kiss instead. She also lightly kissed his cheek in A Wish Too Far! of Season 1). In almost all cases of this though, something using magic related resets any progress Timmy might have made with her, or it is simply disregarded in Trixie's next appearance. In the episode App Trap it is mentioned that Trixie invites Timmy to her party, demonstrating that, in the newer episodes, she has more of a friendship with Timmy and the other less popular classmates. Trixie also showed a strong but brief friendship with Timantha, Timmy's female alter ego. Timantha was a "girl" that enjoyed boy things, which Trixie's usual friends did not. After malling at the Dimmsdale Mall, Trixie revealed to Timantha that she wished that she knew a boy who enjoyed to do girl things, but when Timmy attempted to win Trixie over with this knowledge, she rejected him because of peer pressure from her friends. It is expected that, up to even now, Trixie has yet to figure out that "Timantha" was really Timmy. Relationship with Veronica Veronica is Trixie's best friend, although they both seem to actually hate each other behind their backs. Veronica secretly wishes she could be Trixie so that Timmy would take interest in her. Trixie tends to call Veronica a "spaz", less pretty and less popular than her, and quickly discarded Veronica as her best friend when she befriended Timantha. Trixie also did not enjoy having Veronica on her team in "The Big Superhero Wish!". In later episodes, Trixie rarely appears with Veronica at all. This might suggest that their friendship is superficial at best. Rivalry with Tootie In terms of fandom, Trixie and Tootie are rivals, mainly because they are Timmy's two main love interests in the show. Interestingly enough though, they have very rarely appeared together throughout the entire series. Only in one episode does one girl even acknowledge that the other exists, in "You Doo" when Tootie insults Trixie through the use of a Timmy You Doo Doll, although even in this instance it is still not clear if Tootie actually knows about Timmy's crush on her or if she is just jealous of Trixie's popularity. In the episode "Take and Fake", Tootie was present at Trixie's costume party dressed as Trixie which might suggest they were actually working together, but there is no dialogue to suggest this. Trixie and Tootie also marched alongside each other in the song "Adults Ruin Everything" from the movie "School's Out!: The Musical". It is unlikely though that this had any meaning, due to it being part of a song and a brief part at that. Relationship with other classmates Among other classmates at Dimmsdale Elementary that show interest in Trixie are Tad and Chad, who in their first appearance were just as lovestruck at the sight of Trixie as Timmy was. In a later episode, "Movie Magic", this seems to be opposite of the case, as Trixie is easily swayed by Tad and Chad's likes and dislikes, and in "Class Clown", she is won over by their humor. Tad and Chad are also seen bringing expensive/impossible gifts like a pony or an eternal beauty potion for Valentine's Day. Francis also managed to impress Trixie at Dimmsdale Beach when he beat up Timmy and his friends, kicked sand in their face, and stole Trixie away from Timmy. Trixie stayed at Francis' side until she was won over by Timmy who used the same beach bully strategy on her and Francis. In "Emotion Commotion!", Trixie also had a brief dating stint with Chester McBadbat, aimed at getting revenge on Timmy by dating his best friend. Timmy had lost his emotions, and did not display any emotion toward Trixie when he was made her official boyfriend, causing her to immediately dump him and start dating Chester instead. She and Chester were later kidnapped by Dr. Vulcan, and were eventually rescued by Timmy and his fairies, although Trixie apparently stayed behind with Dr. Vulcan as a newsreel reveals she is now dating him. A.J. also showed interest in Trixie in "Emotion Commotion!", although he normally shows little interest and is the one to usually comment on the futility of Timmy's efforts to win her over. See also *A Wish Too Far! *The Boy Who Would Be Queen *Just the Two of Us! *Wishology! *Timmy and Trixie *Timantha *Popular Kids *Wonder Gal References de:Trixie Tang es:Trixie Tang pt-br:Trixie Tang Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Classmates Category:Tang family Category:Main Characters Category:Rich Kids Category:Mortals who have visited Fairy World Category:Pretty Characters Category:Allies Category:Teenagers Category:Spoiled brats Category:Other children Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7